walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Shawn Greene (Video Game)
Shawn Greene is a character in The Walking Dead Video Game. Shawn encounters Lee and Clementine early on in episode one, taking them to his father's farm, where it was safer. He is a kind and resourceful young man, and does what he has to when it comes to protecting his family and friends. Pre-Apocalypse Hershel's Farm Shawn was the eldest son of Hershel Greene and was a kind, good-spirited kid who knew his Dad loved him, but often had to be convinced to do any work around the family farm. Video Game Characters Post-Apocalypse "Episode 1: A New Day" Daytime Escape Shawn was first seen when he and Chet encountered Lee and Clementine. He accidentally mistook Clementine as Lee's daughter, to which Lee gave an explanation on how he knew her. As they were talking, a group of walkers began to approach them. Lee assisted Shawn and Chet clear the road in Clementine's neighborhood and rode in Shawn's car back to the farm. Night-time Escape Shawn appeared with Andre Mitchell instead of Chet, and the road was already cleared. Andre fired at Lee, but then realized that they were human. He accidentally mistook Clementine as Lee's daughter, to which Lee gave an explanation for how he knew her. Shawn explained that Chet had been bitten and they were attempting to find the walker who killed him. As they were talking, a zombified Chet showed up and they quickly fled the neighborhood in Andre's car. Shawn was mournful of Chet's death. After the escape, Shawn told Hershel whatever story Lee gave for knowing Clementine. He also suggested to fortify the fence to protect the farm, which Hershel either agreed or disagreed on, depending on Chet's fate. Nonetheless, he allowed Shawn to do it. Shawn was seen the next morning working on the fence with Duck, to which Lee offered to help by sawing some boards. During this, Shawn talked to Lee about the things he saw while in the city, such as a cop shooting a kid point-blank in the face. Lee's responses either reassured or unnerved Shawn, but he proceeded to fortify the fence anyway. He was confident that things would work out in the end and thanked Lee for the conversation. In-Game Decision While attempting to fortify the farm, Shawn was pinned under a tractor Duck was seated in. A group of walkers approached and attempted to attack them both. Lee would have to decide which of the two he would try to save, but regardless of his choice Kenny would save Duck and Shawn would be devoured by walkers. Hershel arrived and kills the walkers, but was unable to save Shawn. If Lee attempted to save Shawn, he would tell Hershel this before he died. The choice would affect how Hershel handled the event and Kenny's loyalty to Lee. Nonetheless, Shawn's death would cause Hershel to kick Lee and the group off the farm. "Episode 3: Long Road Ahead" When Lee confronted Kenny to get him to stop the train in order to deal with his bitten son, he can, depending on Lee's choice of words, find out that Kenny still blamed himself for the death of Shawn, and thought that Duck dying was the world's way of punishing him for putting another man's son in the ground. Death Killed By *Walkers *Kenny Jr. (Caused) Regardless if Lee chose to save Duck or Shawn, Shawn would be attacked and eaten by two walkers while being pinned down by the tractor, and Kenny would save Duck. A third walker would advance on him, but they were all put down by Hershel. He later reanimated and was placed inside the Greene family's barn. Later on, in the Comic Series, when he reanimated, he was shot by Hershel. Relationships Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *Shawn is one of few characters from either the Comic and/or TV Series who makes an appearance in The Walking Dead Video Game, the other two being Glenn and Hershel Greene. *Shawn's death in the Video Game explains how he became a walker in the Comic Series. **The way Shawn dies in the Video Game contradicts Hershel's original statement in the Comic Series, which was that Shawn was bitten and died after several days (unless it took several days for him to turn into a walker). References Greene, Shawn Greene, Shawn Greene, Shawn Greene, Shawn